Time Is Ticking By, Mate
by blurd-vision
Summary: A simple run by the water, turns into a chaotic frenzy as the team races around to solve a totally different case. Every second counts and slowly time is ticking by, mate.
1. An Early Run

**_Disclaimer:_** The usual I do not own House m. d. its characters or anything having to do with this wonderful and addicting show. Good day to you all who don't own either.

**_Summary:_** A simple run by the water, turns into a chaotic frenzy as the team races around to save a totally different case. Every second counts and slowly time is ticking by mate.

- - - - -  
**I**  
**An Early Run**  
- - - - -

**Dr. Robert Chase** woke up to his alarm clock. He moaned as he saw the flashing red numbers and heard the loud beeping echoing through his messy apartment. 6:05. Chase had decided to go for a run in the mornings. Ever since he'd migrated to America, he'd stopped working out and didn't feel as good as he used to. This may have been partially due to House but more so to his pitiful nutrition and lack of exercise.

"Alright Robert, get out of bed. Get out of bed." He said to himself, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Chase dressed himself up in his camo track pants and a grey tank top slipping his I-pod in his pocket, he pulled on a light black jacket. After a few stretches, Chase went down the stairs and once outside flipped on some music and took off in a fast jog.

The air was brisk but welcoming. He liked it best running in the cold. He loved the feeling of the cold wind brushing his cheeks and twirling his hair. The only thing better was running or playing football in the rain. There was nothing more satisfying than running around and sliding in the muddy football field. The thoughts of soccer made him think of his childhood. He loved football as a kid; everybody did. Chase sighed as he remembered those days, running carelessly across the field. How he missed those carefree days, when all that mattered was the fact that the teams were tied and the ball was coming your way. The pressure was on and it was the greatest feeling when you scored that goal and won the game.

As he passed by houses, Chase's mind wandered to a different world. He wondered what was going on in the houses. If there were children waking up to watch early morning toons or young couples sleeping together or if there were old men and women who'd been together for years upon years still happy with each other's company.

Still observing he wondered if there was loving relationships, screwed up ones or simply none at all; just lonely people, living lonely lives. Just like him.

When he reached a calm crossroad by the water, he stopped to catch his breath. He could feel his face hot and moist with sweat. Bending over he felt tightness in his back and chest and decided to stretch a bit.

"Ah." He cried instinctively as he felt a strong strain in his right knee. "Must be a pulled muscle." He said feeling and rubbing his thigh muscle above it. He applied pressure to it by leaning forward on it and cringed a bit. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a wrap. He tended to do that a lot to himself; pull muscles and such. In university, he had played on the rugby team and had busted up his right knee and ankle. When he ran or biked they often began to act up, so he always kept his knee wrap in a pocket.

After having slipped it on, he began trotting down the street again even though his body asked him to stop. The water to his right was calm at that time as the sun crept over it. Chase listened to the music and just let his feet guide him. As he bobbed his head along to the tune, he ran right into a couple of guys.

"Oh I'm sorry," Chase said. "I didn't see you there." He added and went off to continue running.

"Hold up Robbie." Chase stopped wondering how he knew his name. "Yeah I know a lot more than just your name. I know what you did to that girl." The guy said shrewdly with the same accent as Chase had only softer.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to a girl." He said with confusion. "I have to go though. I'll be late for work."

"You're right you'll be late." The guy said as his friend spoke on his mobile.

Suddenly, a big white van pulled up beside them. Chase bolted into a run bit was stopped by a strong arm catching his wrist and yanking him back. "You're comin with us Blondie." The second guy spoke with a deep toned voice and threw Chase into the van and hopped in.

"I don't understand what I did to you."

"It's not what _you_ did," the guy said and pulled Chase's arms behind his back as he held him with his face flat on the van's floor. "It's what someone who cares about you did. Why aren't you squirming?" He asked, pulling him up and stomping him on the floor. Guys usually squirmed when they were being held down. They were usually pretty psychotic in that type of situation.

"I don't feel like being beaten just yet. Who is it that cares about me?"

The guy took Chase's wrists and tied them tightly together with a scratchy rope. Chase yelped at the intense tightness and the guy laughed. "It's the people you work with."

"What business do you have with them?"

"Top secret, Rob."

"Where are you taking me?"

"A place where nobody will find you. Now do something interesting Robbie." He said, holding Chase's face in his hand, squishing his cheeks and shaking his head.

Chase pulled away. "Stop." He said, trying to wriggle his hands free but only causing pain to himself. In anger, Chase brought up his legs and kicked his abductor in the face. The driver made a sharp turn and Chase and the guy flew into the wall.

"Think you're tough, English boy?"

"I'm Australian."

"Sure y'are mate." He said and punched him unconscious across the head.

- - - - -

Meanwhile at the hospital, Cameron and Foreman were questioning where House and Chase were. They were more interested in Chase's location though. House was always late. Chase never was. They sat in silence every so often sighing and hmm-ing.

"I don't know where he could be."

"Maybe he's sick." Foreman suggested.

Cameron shook her head. "No, he comes in even if he's sick."

"Maybe he and House had a late night out." He said with a laugh. Cameron just stared at him. "Oh come on, lighten up. He's probably so sick he can't get out of bed. A bug has been going around here. You never know."

Cameron sighed in acceptance. "I guess so."

"Good morning lads and lassies." House said entering the office with a big smile. "Where's that other doctor?"

"You mean Chase?"

"Oh right, that's his name. What did you guys do with him? You know it's mean to pick on the weird kids."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "We have no idea where he is. You got anything?"

"Maybe he's sick, there has been a little bug going around."

"See? I told you." Foreman said to Cameron. "So do we—" Foreman's question was cut off by an unexpected phone ringing. "Well pick it up." Foreman said after listening to the ring for a bit.

"But it's such a pretty sound." House said before picking up the receiver. "Bonjourno, Enzo's pizza place."

"I have something you want doctor."

"What?" House asked interestedly as the caller hung up.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked inquisitively.

House glanced around the room before locking eyes with her. "I don't know."

- - - - -

Dum

Dumm

Dummm

Thoughts and/or comments?

Please review.

May continue if there's interest if not then…

- - - - -

Death does not win. It is not the end, it is just the beginning.

- Unknown


	2. Telephone Calls

Yay there's interest. Hoorah I get to continue. Oh jolly. So here we go, continuing on…

**_Summary:_** A simple run by the water turns into a chaotic frenzy as the team races around to solve a totally different case. Every second counts and slowly time is ticking by mate.

- - - - -  
**II  
****Telephone Calls  
****- - - - -**

"**What do you mean you don't know?" **Foreman asked as House stood with a blank expression, the telephone receiver still in his hand. "What did they say?"

House stared at Foreman with an odd look in his eyes. He set the phone on the cradle. Tilting his head he spoke, "I recognize the voice but, I don't know it." He paused, thinking and trying to hear the voice again in his head. "He said that he has something I want."

"Chase." Cameron said under her breath, saying what they had all been thinking. All three wished desperately for it to not be so, but then again, it did explain.

House sat down and turned his head to the ceiling in thought. "Our mystery caller had an accent like Chase. Maybe Dr Chase is just being weird." House shook his head. "If that was him I'm gonna—"

_Ring_.

"Put it on speaker phone this time." Cameron said, assuming that it was their mystery caller. House agreed.

"Dr. House?"

"Chase?"

"Uh, no. Isn't he with you?"

"Who is this?" House asked, not answering the question.

A deep sigh. "House, don't be an idiot, what's going on?"

"We had a random call saying that the _caller _has something that I want."

"It's probably just a prank call. Come to my office, I need to talk to you."

"Why did you call and not just come over here?"

"Just come to my office, House."

Both Cameron and Foreman looked at House inquisitively. House sighed as he walked to the door. "Cuddy. If the phone rings again… answer it and write down everything he says. Try to delay him, I'll be quick."

Cameron and Foreman agreed and watched House limp down to Cuddy's office.

"What do you need?" House asked, bursting through the office doors.

Cuddy got up and walked over to House. "I have a case for you."

"Why couldn't you just come to my office instead of causing me the immense pain of walking down here."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "It's Foreman's sister. I wasn't sure if he would be okay doing this case. I don't want him to be subjective about it."

House nodded his head. "Foreman a big boy he can handle this. We'll take it."

"Thanks I'm sure she'll be relieved to know that someone she trusts is working on her." Cuddy handed House the file and he left and hurried back to his office.

Almost as if on cue, when House just entered his office the phone rang. "Hmm, good timing. Cameron you pick it up."

"Why me?'

"You're closer, just pick it up and click speaker." Cameron nodded and did as she was told.

"So have you figured it out yet Doc?"

House approached the desk powerfully as if his confidence there would show up over the phone. "Who are you?"

"Your worst enemy."

"Mom?" House said and laughed to himself. "What do you want, oh evil enemy?"

"Your life, your money and that pretty girl you like. The one who's looking at you with fear in her big blue eyes." Cameron looked at House, fear prominent in her eyes. How did the caller know the look in Cameron's eyes? Was he spying on them?

"She's not here right now. She didn't show up this morning." House bluffed.

"Liar."

House sighed. "What do you have and how do I get it back?"

The guy chuckled evilly and in the background could be heard a weak cry, barely distinguishable yelling _'House'_. There a sharp shut up followed by loud clack before it was silent on the other line. "We've got your little Dr. Wombat."

"What do you want?!" Cameron asked in a yell as she ran to the phone.

"We want you to quit your job Dr House. Step down and we'll give him back. Toodles."

_Click_.

Chase sat miserably looking around the room. It was small and bland. He could be anywhere. He wasn't sure if there were any windows. There were garbage bags taped to the wall with duct tape, but Chase questioned if there actually were any windows behind the garbage bags. Although he had never been claustrophobic, it seemed like the walls were slowly closing in on him.

"Calm down. It's just an illusion. The walls are not moving." He told himself. He was alone at that moment. The guys had left for an indefinite amount of time. His wrists were still tightly bound behind his back but his legs were free so he decided to get up and explore his small cage.

Turning backwards, he tried to see if he was correct about the windows. He pulled at the duct tape and felt cold glass on his fingers. He was excited to know that there was a window and thus a chance of escape. Sticking his head between the bag and the wall he felt a sharp nail scratch through his left cheek. He pulled back quickly and went to wipe off the blood, forgetting he was trapped. He stumbled back into the wall, falling down and smoking his head on the ground.

Chase lay on the ground for a minute or so, before noticing the telephone. Stumbling to his feet, Chase looked down at his arms. They were all scratched up because his jacket had been taken away. Once at the telephone he clicked the redial button and waited.

"House."

"Oh it's so good to hear your voice." Chase said. He didn't know what to say he just needed to call.

House put him on speaker again and Cameron and Foreman gathered around. "Chase?"

"Get me out of here."

"Are you okay?"

"For the moment, yeah but I don't know how long I can hold up."

House, Foreman and Cameron stared at each other uncertainly. "You have no idea where you are?"

"No… wait hold on." Chase said and let the receiver drop and he staggered over to the window. Carefully, he looked out the window searching for something distinguishing. Nothing out of the ordinary. There were cars parked on the side of the road, apartment buildings and on the corner there was a coffee shop. Chase hurried back over to the phone.

"Chase?" House asked hearing heavy breathing on the other line. "What's going on?"

"I was just looking out the window and—"

"They left you in a room with a window?"

"I'll explain later. There's nothing distinguishable about the street. It's quiet, mostly apartment buildings and on the corner there's a coffee shop. Vague, I know but that's all I've got for you."

"Have they hurt you?" Foreman asked.

"No not yet. One of them slapped me when I yelled for House. That's all."

"Really? They didn't tie you to a chair or something?" Cameron asked.

"This isn't a movie Cameron." Foreman said, making her feel stupid.

Chase interrupted. "Well they did tie my wrists together but I…" Chase stopped talking when he felt a hand take a tight grip on his hair.

"But you what?" House asked anxiously.

"They're here." He whispered.

"Trying to get your buddies to come and save you Robbie?" The guy asked and with the grip on Chase's hair pulled him up to his feet. Chase moaned in agony as he stood weakly in front of the guy. The second one picked up the telephone receiver.

"We'll leave this on, so you can hear what you've forced us to do to him. Listen closely." He said with a chuckle as he stood back while his partner in crime menaced Chase.

Chase squirmed desperately. "Let me go. Just let me leave. I didn't do anything to you." Chase said before receiving a sharp punch in the gut, that pushed him back but not to the ground. The guy stepped closer and Chase backed up into the wall.

"Can't run now can you?" He asked, lifting up Chase's chin to look him in the eyes. Holding his face up, the guy punched Chase in the jaw and in the eye. Chase cringed and tried to pull his head away. Another blow to the head and he held his face down and tried to spit out the taste of blood.

"What did you do to your face?" The guy asked, finally seeing the long scratch on Chase's cheek, below his eye. He put his hand on Chase's face and traced the cut with his sharp short nails. Chase moaned, trying to pull away. The guy looked at the window half revealed by the torn garbage bag. While he looked away, Chase kneed him in the gut and smashed his head off of the guy's head, knocking him to the ground.

Chase moved quickly towards the window and with his shoulder tried to bust the glass. Chase had just crashed the window when the second guy grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to face him. The second guy punched him across the face and when Chase tried to kick, he grabbed Chase's right leg at the knee and threw him against the wall by the telephone with relative ease.

"Help." Chase said painfully into the receiver that was near his face. He could hear Cameron in maniac distress and could tell that they were working on helping him. "Cameron," he said, wishing he could reach out and hold her. "It'll be alright. I'll be okay."

"You keep thinking that Aussie." The guy said and picked him up by the front of his shirt and smashed him into the wall. "You don't remember who I am do you Rob?" Chase shook his head. "Well then think! Remember Alyson?" Chase face went blank. "I thought so." He said smashing him into the wall again and throwing him to the ground, knocking him out again.

On the other line, House, Foreman and Cameron searched desperately for where he could be but they didn't really know what to do.

Passing by House's office, Cuddy and Wilson saw a distressed group of doctors and decided to investigate. When they had entered the office, they heard weird noises. "What kind of music are you listening to?" Wilson asked, confused. House shushed him.

Suddenly there came a voice on the other line. "Might wanna make your decision quick House I don't know how long he can hold up like this."

- - - - -

- - - - -

The future depends on what we do in the present.

- Mahatma Gandhi


	3. Let's Make This Interesting

- - - - -

**III**

**Let's Make This Interesting**

**- - - - -**

"Okay," House said looking at Cameron and Foreman. It was odd to be doing the differential without Chase. Personally, House would rather be on the search for his missing doctor but he had to continue doing his job. "Our patient has come in after having a swim and almost drowning. She had been having _overwhelming_ headaches since she was a teenager. She is complaining of chest pains, dizziness and a dry mouth." He explained and stood silently for ten or twenty seconds waiting for Cameron or Foreman to speak.

House sighed. "I know the thing with Chase is distracting but we still have a job to do. So give me something. Come one."

"Why did she begin to drown?"

"Seizing they think."

"Was or _is _she on any meds?"

"Since she was 17 was on Tegretol and as of approximately one month now, she's been on these." He said and threw the bottle of pills onto the table.

"Dilantin?" Foreman asked. He was feeling pretty at ease for once, this was his specialty. "The dizziness could be caused by this. Do they know what's causing her seizures?"

House shook his head.

"What about some kind of cancer?" Cameron asked uncertainly. She was feeling really out of the game at that moment and couldn't quite think straight.

"Doubt it. What else?" House asked anxiously.

"What about a side effect of the drugs. Does she take anything else? Anti-depressants? Recreational drugs? Wait, how old is she?

"24 and I don't know. Foreman, anything else?"

Foreman shrugged. "It could be _anything _neurological. We should do an MRI and see what shows up."

"Okay, Cameron you go do CT scan and MRI the brain specifically and the rest of her. Foreman, draw some blood, run some tests and rule out anything else. And Ch—" House stopped abruptly and cringed. "One of you, get family history."

"I'll do it." Foreman said, sighing and he and Cameron parted in different directions. The instant Foreman reached the door he stumbled back in shock. There in the room was his little sister whom he hadn't seen in four years. "Sarah?" He asked as he stepped into her room.

"Eric?" Sarah said weakly with excitement before screaming. Suddenly her stats jumped and she started shaking.

"She's seizing!" Foreman yelled and some nurses rushed into the room. Her heart beat was very high, dangerously high, before she began flat lining. They shocked her back to life and intubated her. Foreman felt her forehead, she was flushed but her forehead was cold as ice. "Someone get a blanket or something!" They did everything they could to warm her up and make her stable. Foreman took some blood before going off to the lab to run some tests.

On his way there he ran into Cameron. "Off to the lab?" Cameron asked and Foreman nodded his head. "She ready for the MRI?"

Foreman stopped in the hallway to talk to her. "She was just seizing and then she was cold as ice so they warmed her up. She should probably be ready though." He added nodding.

"Getting the history went pretty fast. Was there no one else to talk to?"

Foreman laughed. He didn't need anyone else; he could write the history check himself. "It's my sister."

Cameron stood silent. "Whoa, how are you so calm about it? You're not worried out of your mind? I would be."

Foreman shrugged and laughed lightly. "She's pulled through a lot of stuff that girl. I'm just glad that I get to help with her. It's nice to see her too. It's been four years."

"That long huh? Well I'd better get going. I hear a giant magnet that's calling my name." She said, attempting to laugh. She couldn't though. All she could think of was Chase and wondering if he was okay. She just wished that she could do something.

As Cameron performed the MRI for Sarah, she concentrated on scans but kept thinking of Chase. She remembered the times that they had had together, all of them. They weren't specifically special times, but she found now that without Chase things weren't the same. They were a little off balance.

Thinking about him more and more brought her to tears as she waited vainly for something interesting on the scanner. "Need a friend?" Foreman asked shutting the door behind him and placing a warm hand on Cameron's shoulder. "Upset about Chase?"

Cameron looked over at him with pink eyes and wet lashes. "No."

"Whatever." He said and they laughed. "Come here." And Foreman pulled her in for a hug. "We'll get him back, don't worry. House will do whatever he can."

"Do you think he'd really step down? Quit?"

Foreman paused for a second. "I think he would. If it meant saving Chase's life, I think he would do it. He's not _that _cold. Whoa take a look at that Cameron."

Several of the images weren't even visible because of what they assumed was a bleed in her brain. Then, as if on cue, Sarah began seizing again. The doctors pulled her out of the MRI and pumped her with Adavan and watched her body calm down.

"We have to get her to an OR."

- - - - -

House, Cameron and Foreman watched as the surgeons performed the operation below them. "I think they found something." House said when one of the surgeons looked up to the three doctors. "I'm gonna go see."

_Ring._

House sighed deeply in annoyance but more in fear and Cameron jumped startled into Foreman who then held his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. Cautiously, House picked up his mobile. "Hello?" He asked and clicked the speaker button as Cameron had requested.

"So what's your decision doctor? Are you stepping down or does your little friend get the chop?" The voice asked. This time however it wasn't the Australian man who had called previously, this man had a deeper voice. A very familiar voice.

House didn't speak.

"Time is ticking. And Dr Chase's time is ticking a little faster and if you don't make a decision fast his time will stop. You wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah?"

The phone was held to Chase's face. "Please House I know this job is who you are but…" Chase broke out. "I need you right now."

"Time's up mate. Just to make things a little more interesting, I'll give you a little hint. We've moved. Our little friend was getting a little rowdy so we've relocated. We're closer to you than you think, very close."

- - - - -

- - - - -

Please, please review.

I know a lot of people are reading but I really want to hear from you guys.

Come on, **four reviews** (one for each doctor :P) before the next posting!

P.S. I deeply request please more than just "_update soon_"

- - - - -

Ability is what you're capable of doing...  
Motivation determines what you do...  
Attitude determines how well you do it.

- Proverb


	4. Cold

**_Summary:_** A simple run by the water turns into a chaotic frenzy as the team races around to solve a totally different case. Every second counts and slowly time is ticking by mate.

- - - - -  
**IV  
****Cold  
****- - - - -**

"**What does that mean?** He's close to us?" House thought aloud. "Maybe he's in the hospital. Cameron, go talk to security and get a look at all the cameras. Make sure everyone's on the lookout for Chase and some men with him. Foreman I want you to keep up on our patient. I have some thinking to do." House left the room as did Cameron and Foreman.

- - - - -

"Where are we?" Chase asked, looking around the room. Once again, he didn't recognize things. Given though, he didn't really expect to. The room was much larger than the other one. This one was very different. Everything was wood. The walls, the ground, even the chair and chest in the corner were wood. The ceiling wasn't though; there was no ceiling. Two of the walls just rose up to a peak and the other two were shaped somewhat as triangles. Several large pieces of wood were joined together nailed upon beams to form the floor. There were some open parts where there were crossing beams. One of those open areas was just behind Chase.

A man looked down at Chase as he lay on the ground. His vision was slightly impaired by his right eye that was inflated and could only see a bit through it. All he could see was that the man had a large build and had dark skin. He seemed to have either very short hair or none at all.

"Shut up." The man said softly as he crouched down to be closer to Chase. His face still couldn't be made out vividly but Chase knew that he recognized it. "So is House gonna step down or not?"

Chase looked away. "I don't know. I hope so." He said, looking into the dark eyes that powerfully held his gaze. He watched the man stand up but still kept his eyes on Chase.

"I hope so too." He said with a deep chuckle. "I don't want to have to hurt you." And before turning away he gave a hard kick to Chase's gut. "See ya Rob."

Chase rolled over from the kick onto his back then to his left side before lying with his back on the wooden beams. It hurt his arms to be lying on the beams but he found that he couldn't move very well for at that point his ankles were bound as well.

Staring at the door, Chase realized that he was alone. The room was dark but his eyes had adapted to the lack of light and he could make out objects. The door was shut and he assumed locked but he could see its outline by the light shining through the cracks.

As he looked up at the point formed by the walls, he imagined the starry sky above it. He imagined seeing the Milky Way, the constellations and the planets. You couldn't see the planets in town but back in Australia when you got out of the city a bit, you could see it beautifully. Nothing was ever as impressive as the stars.

When he was kid, he would go on camping excursions with his friends and their fathers; of course, his dad never came. But he still had the time of his life. During the day, he would play with his friends. They would play football and rugby, throw around a Frisbee and go swimming in the creek until the sun went down. And then at night, they would drag their sleeping bags out of the tent and gaze at the stars, sharing what they saw and pointing out every shooting star. One time, Chase's friend Watson brought his telescope and they searched out the planets. He had such good memories from his childhood and still there were bad ones to accompany each good one.

Chase lost himself in his thoughts. He thought about his friends and growing up with them, then leaving them to go to the seminary. He had been so intent on being a priest. At that point in time, he was ready to sacrifice everything for God. If only he still had that limitless faith.

"The Lord disciplines those he loves, and punishes everyone he accepts as a son. Endure hardship as discipline; God is treating you as sons. For what son is not disciplined by his father?" He said without even thinking. Chase sighed and smiled as he stared up at the roof with his eyes shut. "Hebrews 12, six to seven." Chase laughed and he felt a pressing pain in his chest. He gasped for breath but found it difficult. He tried to roll over but was stopped by a stronger pressing. He opened his eyes and saw his first abductor.

"We're back."

- - - - -

"I need to see the security cameras." Cameron said with a strong authority she had never felt before. "This is an emergency. We have a pressing issue with one of our doctors and we must see the entire hospital."

The guy looked at her and felt a stressing obligation to allow her access. Cameron went in and checked out the screens. "Whatcha lookin' for?" He asked, turning his head to her.

"I'm not quite sure. Someone who shouldn't be here. One of our doctors was taken into captivity and we think that he might be in the hospital. He's blonde and… what's that?" She asked suddenly seeing two men with leather jackets on in the morgue.

"He looks like he shouldn't be here." The security man stated. "I'll sen' someone down there."

Cameron stopped him. "Please let me go, I want to see him."

"I ain't lettin' you go down there alone girly, but you can go with 'im." He said and spoke to another security guard. This one was just wearing normal street clothes. "He'll slip on a lab coat and yous go down there as docs, got it?" Cameron nodded her head and went off with the guard.

On the other side of the hospital, the issue of Foreman's sister was beginning to settle in as he found her quickly falling apart. She had gone through many illnesses as a child and had miraculously pulled through. She was a strong kid and in the beginning, Foreman had expected her to pull through just as easily. However as she began crashing and burning he found himself near hysterics.

Her liver was beginning to shut down and her heart seemed to be on the same path. Every theory they had come up with was wrong. Even House was stumped, although his head wasn't so much in the medical case as in the mystery of Chase.

"Come on House!" Foreman yelled as his superior sat dumbly in his chair. "You have to have something. Come on, this is my sister!"

House sighed. "I shouldn't have taken this case. You're getting too subjective. Think as though she's just some random patient."

"I can't! It doesn't just work like that. It's a mystery just as you like it! Please you have to figure this out. This is a life and death situation for _my sister_!"

"And this is a life and death situation for _Chase_!"

"I thought it was _just_ Chase. Besides you know how to get him back. Just step down and you'll get your little boy back. But it's not that easy for Sarah! She needs _you_. You're the only one that can figure this out!"

"HOUSE!" Cameron yelled as she raced into his office. "Look, I found this in the morgue." She said handing him a piece of paper. "I saw two guys in the morgue on the camera. So I raced down there with this other guy and when we got there we caught them hurrying away. So the guy chased them outside and saw them jump into a silver Ferrari, license plate number LAL98A."

"What direction did they go?"

"West."

"What did they look like? How tall were they? Come on information." House said anxiously, keyed up that he was finally getting some information. "Wait, did this guy go after them?"

"Yeah he tried but I don't know if he'll catch them. He said he'll page me. Um… there were two of them. One had longish blonde hair kind of like Chase only he was really lanky and quite a bit taller. The other one was big in a muscular way and had a buzz cut dark hair. I couldn't see their faces but—"

Cameron was cut off by a beeping and she checked her pager. It was the security guard.

"That's him. I'm gonna call him on his phone." She said and left the office for a few minutes.

When Cameron came back in the room, House remembered the paper that he held tightly crumpled in his hand. He opened it up and began to read aloud to Foreman and Cameron who hadn't taken the time to read it herself.

House read the letter. "_You're getting cold House. Think on a different level. Who do you care about the most? You know who I'm talking about don't you? Well you're placing this person in a very dangerous situation. Work's off soon and I've got a gun. Dr Chase isn't the only one in trouble right now. Better move quickly_."

- - - - -

- - - - -

Once again, I'm looking for **four **reviews.

It'll take only two minutes of your time and will make a writer very happy.

- - - -

**Protagoras came up with the theory that "Whatever you believe is true."  
****Socrates responded by saying, "Well then, dear Protagoras, I believe that you are wrong!"**


	5. Her Screams

**_Summary:_** A simple run by the water turns into a chaotic frenzy as the team races around to solve a totally different case. Every second counts and slowly time is ticking by mate.

- - - - -  
**V  
****Her Screams  
****- - - - -**

House stood shocked. At the bottom of the paper was a telephone number. 519 337 0674. He searched his mind for something that would click, but there was nothing. He didn't recognize the number.

"What's he talking about House?" Foreman asked cautiously. House was silent. "What are you gonna do?"

House sighed, he had only one thing to do. In his absurdly short book of ethics, there was only one choice. "I, I'm gonna go talk to Cuddy. You'll have to find a new boss. I'll miss you guys." He said and left the office. He went to Cuddy's office with a deep sorrow in him.

Cuddy sighed. "What do you want House? Let's make this quick I have lots of paper work to do." She urged impatiently.

With a sigh, House stared her in the eyes and instantly, she knew this was something different than him just being annoying. House briefly explained Chase's situation. "I'm stepping down. I quit. And this needs to be fast."

Cuddy saw a deep regret in him but she admired his bravery to do this. "Okay. Well… we'll miss you." She came around her desk. "Goodbye House." She said and gave him a hug. "Call them and tell them you quit or I can talk to him."

House called the number from the paper.

"Dr. House, so nice to hear from you. So what's your choice?"

"I quit. My time at Plainsboro is done."

"How can I believe you?"

"You can talk to my boss. Here, speak to her." House said and handed her the telephone. With his hand over the receiver he told Cuddy, "Tell me if you recognize this voice."

"Hello?" Cuddy asked.

"Dr. Cuddy, it's been a while."

"Who are you?" She didn't want to waste any time.

"What? You don't recognize my voice? I thought you would. We've talked a lot, especially about Dr. House. So I've succeeded, he's quit. Just what I've wanted."

She questioned his name in a whisper so that House couldn't hear her. On the other line she heard a clapping. "You got what you want, now give us back what you took, and finish the deal."

"Just one more thing,"

"One more thing!?" She yelled and House ripped the telephone out of her hand.

"We made a deal!" He yelled "I step down, you give us Chase! It was a deal and I've done my part! Now you do yours!"

In the background House heard a 'hello?' in the distance. He knew that voice. He envied that voice for having the one thing that he wanted, the only thing. "Stacy, are you home?" It was silent for a moment. "Well I'm off and out. I'll see you in a bit."

Without even thinking, House hung up the phone. And hurried out of Cuddy's office leaving her speechless. Before she could even object, he was gone. She didn't know what was in him but he was practically running down the hall.

"Cameron, Foreman we're leaving. Don't grab anything. No questions. It's an emergency." House said and they all raced over to the elevators.

Unfortunately, because they were in such a hurry, the elevator stopped at every floor. "Come on!" House said frustrated, banging his cane against the wall. Quickly, House explained what they were doing and where they were going.

"Are you sure she hasn't left yet, like she isn't at home already?"

House didn't have anything to say. "I certainly hope not." Was all he could say and the doors to the main floor opened. The doctors rushed out the hospital doors and into House's car then jetted away. They flew down the streets and Cameron and Foreman held onto the seats for dear life because they hadn't had time to click their seatbelts.

"House slow down!" Foreman yelled from the back seat.

"Can't! House yelled in return. He was probably going 150 miles an hour but even at that speed it seemed too slow.

- - - - -

"Mark?!" Stacy yelled as she kicked her shoes into the closet and laid her jacket on a chair. "Mark, are you home?" By the silence that responded her, she assumed that she was alone. Assumed.

She heard a clunking of boots around her and she looked around fearfully. It was dark outside and when she went to flick on the light, a strong hand gripped her wrist. She let out a scream that echoed through the empty house.

Up in the attic, Chase heard her cry and felt a rage steam up inside him. With a sudden power sparked inside of him, Chase fumbled up to his knees and searched for a nail or something on which to rip the ropes binding him. "Aha!" He said excitedly seeing a sharp nail sticking out of the floor and hopped over to it. He sat down in front of it and scratched the rope. The nail scratched his legs and he cringed in pain but knew that he had to do it.

When he felt the rope break, he momentarily rejoiced before turning around to break the rope on his hands until he heard her scream again. "Screw it." He said giving a last pull to the ropes it loosened but he was still bound. With his foot, he kicked open the door and began to wonder where his abductors were but decided it didn't matter.

When he stumbled down the stairs, he saw the guy holding Stacy in a tight grip with his big hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" The asked with wrath in his voice. Chase saw a gun in the guy's hand and stopped dead in his tracks still trying to free his hands. Slowly, the guy brought the gun to Stacy's head. "Don't move."

"What do you want from me?" Chase asked and heard a screech of tires in the driveway and watched the guy's eyes look behind Chase. Chase turned around to see what or who was behind him. "Vogler." He said in shock.

"Surprise." Vogler said and grinned evilly before the door was thrust open.

"Don't come any further!" The guy with the gun said and Chase dove into him as he freed his hands. House caught Stacy who was let go and violently tossed aside.

_Bang!_

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Please review.  
One chapter left.  
Again four reviews before the final chapter is put up.

- - - - -

**Don't give up until you have nothing left and then, keep on going a little more.**

**- Anonymous**


	6. Never

The _**last**_ _**and final**_ chappie chap chap (chapter). Enjoy and review to tell me how it was. Yall have been great readers.

**_Summary:_** A simple run by the water turns into a chaotic frenzy as the team races around to solve a totally different case. Every second counts and slowly time is ticking by mate.

- - - - -  
**VI  
****Never  
****- - - - -**

"Chase!" a few people yelled simultaneously as he fell to the ground, crunching his eyes shut. He sat with his back against the wall with his head tilted back on his shoulders. With his bruised hand he held his left shoulder that seeped his blood into his torn gray shirt.

Cameron fell at his side. "Chase, are you okay?" She asked and he laughed hoarsely. Of course he wasn't. He was writhing in pain on the floor after being shot and beaten.

People moved quickly inside the house, Vogler and his minions rushed out the back, hopped in the car and drove off casually as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Cameron held against Chase's shoulder a cloth that slowly turned red. Foreman called EMS and House, after checking on Stacy, tried to help with Chase.

"So you stepped down I hear." Chase said with a raspy voice.

House stared at Chase and nodded his head.

"Thank you." He said and weakly lifted his hand to shake House's in a soft sign of amity. Louder and louder came the sirens of an ambulance and Chase smiled at the chance of being safe and comfortable. Waiting inside for the ambulance to reach the house, Cameron and Chase caught each other's gaze and held it passionately. With her face close to his, she reached down and he up so their lips would meet, but just as they did a few men came in with a stretcher and lifted Chase onto it.

"Anyone coming with?!" One of the paramedics yelled.

House looked at Cameron who nodded. "I'm coming!" She yelled back, running to the ambulance.

"Okay sir, we're taking you to Princeton-Plainsborough hospital. We should be there in about ten minutes." He said before asking the routine questions, as he temporarily treated the gunshot wound. "Is this your wife?" He asked referring to Cameron.

"No. She's just a good friend." Chase said; he felt weak but was still able to communicate and pay attention to what was happening, attempt to pay attention. He had only been in an ambulance twice before. Once with his mother, another when he was in university and got knocked out and tore a ligament in his knee while playing rugby.

Chase watched Cameron as she looked at him looked away, looked back at him then stared off into space. He smiled at her, remembering their almost kiss in Stacy's hallway. Chase lifted his head up a bit to see Cameron but found the roof and walls of the ambulance flowing together before he passed out, his head falling back on the pillow.

The paramedic, seeing Chase lose consciousness, slid down the seat and felt for a pulse. It was slow, but it was there. Then checking for a breath he found there was none. "He's not breathing!" He yelled to another man as he looked down his throat, checking for any obstructions. Securing Chase's head, the paramedic began artificial respiration.

With eyes wide open in fear, Cameron tried to calm down. She was scared for him and that she was going to lose him. Then suddenly it hit her; she really liked him. She had always suppressed these emotions, not accepting that it was for real, but after that little almost-kiss, she felt something she couldn't deny. _Come on Chase, _she urged him. _You have to pull through. I, I think I love you._

As if he heard her, Chase's eyes gently opened up.

"We're arriving at the hospital right now. We're gonna get you treated right away." The paramedic went on a bit, but all Chase cared about was the happy but still worried look Cameron bore. _It's gonna be okay._ He tried to tell her.

- - - - -

Chase had to be brought to an OR because he had some internal bleeding and the injury to the shoulder was more intense than expected. The bullet had ripped some muscle, tendon and bone. The surgery wasn't very long, but it seemed long for the anxious doctors awaiting news.

At the same time however, they still had Sarah to tend to. Before departing for Stacy's house, they had sent Sarah in for a liver transplant and to remove her left kidney that was causing trouble as well as some troubles in her heart. They had also scheduled a search through her digestive system, which was being done when they went to check out their board of possibilities.

Looking at the board, House concentrated on the puzzle. He was trying to put a few pieces, ideas of what it could be, together to figure it out. Suddenly there came a revelation. "I've got it!" He said and limped out of the room.

"What do you have?" Cameron asked as her and Foreman walked up behind him. House explained his discovery. "It's so simple." She said. "And we just passed right over it." He said and explained a bit of his theory

"Wait a sec. You're trying to tell us that this is lupus? It's never lupus."

"Never say never." House said, laughing lightly as he shook his head. "But not just lupus. She's been into some oriental drugs that didn't show up on the tox screen. But if you had done a thorough history check, which you _didn't_, you would have found this." He addressed Foreman.

"I did. I know all of our family's background."

"Maybe, but you haven't seen her in how many years? Yeah. If you had asked she would have told you. She didn't know they were drugs, she thought they were medicinal herbs or something. Bad assumption." Cameron and Foreman stood silent. "Get her on some meds and she'll pop back up like a little bunny. Go on, go drug her up." He instructed and watched Foreman and Cameron walk away.

- - - - -

Chase was moved into another room and was left to recover. He was still out from the anesthetics and slept peacefully. When he woke up however he might not feel so peaceful for he was to be in a heap load of pain. Cameron peeked her head in the crack between the wall and the door of Chase's room. Foreman was behind her.

"He's asleep." She told him. "Do you think he's gonna be okay?"

"Physically? He'll be just fine. Mentally though, that's a different story. From what we _know_ he's been through a few things. Maybe traumatizing things. I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see… and hope." Foreman said and they stood in silence watching Chase through the window. Every so often he would turn his head but that was all.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Cameron thought aloud. Foreman shrugged. It could be anything; it could be nothing.

But it was something. As he lay there, his mind went back to Australia. He was back at home. He was seventeen again. He was dreaming about the girl of his dreams, the girl he had always wanted to date, and did.

_He was rushing around the house, searching for something to wear. He was going to take her out to a little joint where everyone always hung out. He wasn't a big romantic at that time. After though, he was going to take her to the mountain. Nobody ever went there expect him. The mountain was his getaway. Ever since he was a child, when his parents would fight, little Robbie Chase would run away to the mountain. He could see everything from that place, his place._

_As he was halfway through his shirt, the doorbell rang. He yelled that he would be just a minute and quickly buttoned up the shirt and flew down the stairs. He wasn't fast enough though. His mother half drunk at 6:30 in the evening beat him to the door._

_His mother greeted his date. Introduced herself and asked for her name. Elizabeth. His mum commented on how beautiful that name was and Chase escorted her to the couch where she was out of view. He took Elizabeth's hand and exited the house and hopped in his classy blue convertible. Elizabeth had walked over to his house because they only lived three houses apart._

_Chase had told Elizabeth that they would go to the diner, hang out there a bit and then he had a surprise for her. So she dressed casually as she usually would. Tapered jeans with the tears in the knees and a few patches as was the style back then, a yellow belly top with hot pink long sleeves and a jean vest with a cougar stitched on the back to represent their school. The style is odd but was popular at the time._

_At the diner, they each ordered a cheeseburger and shared a tall soda. You knew that you were on a date at the diner if you were sharing a tall soda. It was an unofficial, but well kept, tradition._

_When they were done their meal, Elizabeth asked where they were going to go next and Chase smiled and laughed and grabbing her wrist, guided her out the diner before hopping into his car. As they drove, they talked and listened to music while their hair blew in the wind. _

_Every time Chase looked over at her, he was dazzled. She was so beautiful; long brown hair, deep blue eyes and an unforgettably beautiful face. As they drove up under the old willow tree, Chase announced that they were there. _

_Elizabeth wowed at the dazzling serenity of the secret place. She leaned into him with her head on his shoulder and her hand in his. Softly she asked him why he brought her there._

_Chase smiled adoringly at her. "I wanted to share the most beautiful place in the world with the most girl in the world."_

As Chase drifted out of his dream and into the real world, he felt extreme pain everywhere in his body. The full extent of the pain hadn't taken place until he was rested in a comfortable bed as opposed to the wooden floor. Slowly he turned his head to the left and saw Cameron beside him.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How are you?" She asked, gently placing her hand on his bandaged.

"Hurting, a lot. But I feel a bit better with you here." He smiled and sat himself up a bit. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He said with a laugh at his cliché question. "You know, for a few moments, when I thought I was going to die, you were the only person I thought of. And I, I wanted to be able to tell you that, I never want to be without you. I love you."

Cameron gazed into his blue eyes. She wanted to answer him and agree with him but no words came out. Her eyes spoke for her. With a smile, she shut her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled away she gazed at him lovingly. "You'll never be without me Chase."

- - - - -  
- - - - -

**The End**

You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly.

- Sam Keen


End file.
